Deadly Maze
by NicolasFX
Summary: Three young mammals find danger in their way and they feel obliged to face it for their lives: face your problems or die.


**Hello, everybody! This is my first fanfic ever. It all started out as a simple role play with a friend, but it got so great I thought it could be turned into something everyone would be able to read and feel the way we did. Keep in mind English is not my mother-tounge, but any constructive criticism is welcome as well any suggestions. Have fun reading it!**

 **Introduction**

Before anything, I believe it's essencial you get to know the backstory and the necessary info about the three main faces of this fanfic.

 _ **Nicolas "Nick" Rodrigues Silva:**_ Simply known as "Nick" by everyone, he was born on the 1st June 1995, in a Portuguese town by the north of the country. He lived in there until age 5, when his parents had to move elsewhere. They decided that the United States would be the place where they'd start over, and so it was. They went to make a life in Zootopia, where Nick grown up and got his education. It was also in Animalia where he first spoke English and, of course, learn to master it. The fox finished high-school at age 18, by the time his parents died in a car accident. They were really Nick's only family. Currently, he shares an apartment with his best bud, Joe, with both studying videogame development at the ZIT.

 _ **Joseph "Joe" Steven Prowlington:**_ Joe got his nick name at an early age and it just stuck. He was born in Mammalville, a small city on the other side of Animalia. His parents although loving, were always super strict. They made sure his life was highly controlled to their exact specifications. When Joe finished highschool, he applied to colleges in Zootopia under the guise of going into Pre-Med like his parents wanted. And when he got to the city, he finally felt free from his chains and immediatly requested to switch majors. He now studies game design and rooms his best friend Nick.

 _ **Inez "Carrots" Johnson:**_ Known by "Carrots" by many, Inez is a bunny born and raised in Zootopia since 25th April 1996. She lost her family when she was still 16, however, she tries to not live under that pressure and makes her own life. She decided to study videogame development at the ZIT as well, considering she always a cute nerdy type of bunny. And someone loves it...

 **Have a nice read! - Nicolas :)**

 **Chapter 1 - Alone With His Thoughts**

November 26th, 2016.

A warm pleasent breeze during a stunning sunset flew through the streets of the living breathing city of Zootopia. Small and tall mammals walked everywhere around the sidewalks, road crosses and the plazas, while the others slowly drove through the busy roads - as usual, like any other day in the city.

However, there was this one black sedan in the middle of all the messy traffic jam.

Nick sat on its wheel, impatient, considering the day he has had so far. The vulpine looked down, lost on his thoughts, not paying attention to the road ahead of him, provoking an angry sheep, whose vehicle stood behind Nick's, and making him complain about the fox's unawareness and using the horn impatiently to warn him about the commited infraction as he yelled:

"Move it! I ain't got all day!".

With this, Nick faded away all the thoughts that ran through his mind, doing a sign with his paw in an apologizing manner to let the sheep know about his distraction. He then proceeded to move ahead to not give the mammals behind him any more prejudice.

But the real question is who was that bunny he had seen earlier at the ZIT and why did he feel the need to talk to her? He tried his best to not think about it, but he couldn't help thinking more and more. He was not comfortable about it, but he had to face her somehow even if that meant taking rejection.

Finally, after a fifteen minute drive, he arrived at his crib. The fox felt completely tired and exhausted, and all he could think of was a nice long sleep. However, he had to finish the 3D scenario Mr. Hareson had told him to do for his new assignment and he would have to do it. As Nick rolled the keys on the entrance's lock, followed by a few pawsteps, a familiar voice behind him talks to him.

"Long day, eh?"

Nick turned around to see his best buddy and roommate, Joe.

"Tell me about it..." the vulpine replied "and I still need to finish that scenario Hareson attributed me to."

Joe couldn't help letting out an innocent laugh at the friend's complain.

"Poor you..." the coyote replied, mocking hid friend, as he revealed two cups of Snarlbucks, each one grabbed by each paw "now get yourself one of these and relax the hell out."

Nick smiled and took a cup, as both walked inside their apartment.

"Thanks buddy!"

He thanked. He knew exactly that Joe understood what he felt whenever offered him Snarlbucks and it was a great feeling. The coyote sat on the couch, turning the TV on to watch his favorite show.

The vulpine, on the other hand, dropped his bag and the cup on the coffee table between the TV and the couch.

Then, he sat on the couch, adapting a comfortable position for himself to settle with, and pulled the laptop out of the bag. As the machine started up, he took a quick sip of his coffee and watched the friend's enthusiasm watching the TV show.

"McCarrots is awesome!"

Nick chuckled a tad to his buddy's reaction to the TV star's stunt that had been performed on the show at that moment.

"How was your day, bro?" he asked.

"Oh, just the usual, y'know… classes. Nothing much happened ever since last class, to be honest." The coyote said, replying to the fox's question. "And you?"

The fox stopped there for a moment. He had to tell how he felt about that one bunny he saw. He couldn't keep the thoughts to himself only, he had the need to share them with someone.

"Well, I guess it was generally a nice day. But I gotta tell you something." The fox started.

"What's up?"

"You see… I saw this bunny today, and she is - or better - she seems like… an amazing mammal." Joe did this weird confused look on his face, looking at the vulpine. Nick had just said a bunny was stunning. And boy, was he embarassed of it.

"Nick, you foxes were meant to be with other foxes, not bunnies…" the coyote scomplained.

"But she's just… she looked too great and godly even to be real! I feel like there's something… something about her that simply… makes me wanna get to meet her." Joe was kind of impressed, but he didn't feel any disgust or any wrong feel about his friend's new crush. The desert wolf thought for a little, silently, to his own self and finally replied.

"You want me to be honest with you? Go meet her." The fox had a surprised look on his face, with a look on his beautiful wood brown eyes that indicated both happiness and relief

"Don't you just… feel uncomfortable about me liking a bunny, Joe?" With that, the coyote chuckled and replied

"I'm fine with that, date whoever you want, really. It's your life and your decisions, do what you want, how you want, when you want." Nick was impressed with the friend's ideology. He always had thought he would mind such kinds of deals as big as that.

"Well, uhh… Thanks. Thanks for hearing me out, it was good getting this out of my chest. Glad you also approve I should go speak to her." Joe rolled his eyes, in a Yeah, whatever way, and sipped his coffee.

"You're welcome, fox."

The living room was filled with silence, lightened by a silent TV that transmitted a low-budget show and the moon that shone outside. Nick had fallen asleep after watching some TV. The laptop remained on his lap, on, waiting to be given any use.

Inside the fox's mind there's a dream going on - an amazing colorful happy dream about the bunny: the beautiful things he told her, the name he attributed to her adorable little face, her way of everything and anything else... all faded with a simple Low Battery "beep" on the computer.

The vulpine woke up to the sound, to meet a working TV with little to no sound, one of the fewest sources of light in the dark room. He stared at the computer's screen to see the hours:

"2:37 in the morning?!" the fox moaned "Ugh… sometimes this thing is such a darn piece of garbage."

Joe was sleeping in his bedroom, completely unaware of what surrounded him and solely concentrating on what seemed to be a funny dream.

Nick pulled the laptop out of his lap, resting it in the left side of the couch and getting up to turn the TV off, plugging the charger on the portable machine afterwards, and heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

After he drank it, he headed off to his bedroom, to once again be in piece and all alone with his thoughts. He knew he had to find the guts to talk to that bunny, to meet her better, perhaps only making a new friend even though he felt that it could go a lot further than just that. He would do it - the next day he would do it - and he would do it well. Everything was going to be fine…

 **I know the chapter is quite short, but in the future I'll be writting a lot more and adding up a lot more to the story. Stay tuned!** ** _Nicolas_**


End file.
